Lord of the Lost
by Lara Chubb of Deephollow
Summary: Charlie finds a magic ring on the Island. plz R&R, rated PG-13
1. Bored

Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Thanks to everyone who reviewed me past stories! Yes this is yet another 'Lost' fic from me, this one combines lost and Lord of the Rings, kinda. I must admit this story is VERY weird, I write this when I'm bored. I doubt I will ever finish it, but I might if I get a lot of reviews (hint hint)

Anyway, lets get this first chap. Started! Warning it will be short, I think….. yeah……

Sawyer: LC does not own Lord of the Rings or Lost…… and she never will. Oh yeah and (#) authors notes.

THE LORD OF THE LOST

-

Charlie sat with his back against a large tree, staring into more trees. It was mid-day, and even with the protective tree canopy it was hotter than Hell, Texas. He was alone, Claire had gone off to have some "girl time" with Kate and Shannon; and Jack and co. had gone off to play some golf. A game which he had tired of since he had played like million rounds yesterday.

"Ugh! I'm so bloody bored!" Charlie whined banging the back of his head against the tree. Besides hurting his head, this also caused the tree to shake, which it was quite alarming, since it was a very large tree.

"I might not be a doctor," a familiar voice said from behind. Charlie turned around to see the face of Saiyd ( I hope I spelled his name right, if not please inform me, thank you), "but I do not think that is very good for your head, or the tree," he added.

Charlie leaned back against the tree, "Sorry man I just can't help it…..," he said. Suddenly his eyes widened and he ran up next to Saiyd, as fast as a half-crazed man eating weasel (1). Saiyd almost fell down from the sudden burst of energy Charlie had just released. He watched in horror as Charlie was jumping up and down in front of him with a smile on his face, like a happy school girl that just got her first boyfriend.

As he was about to run away, Charlie burst out, "HEYDOYOUTHINKWECANDOSOMTHINGTOGETHER!"

Saiyd, not having the slightest idea of what he just heard, was backing away slowly. "Ummmm….. I think I hear my……mother calling me!" he explained as he ran off as fast as he could into the woods.

"Oh, ok," sighed Charlie, "hey wait……."

Meanwhile Saiyd is still running violently through the woods, when he ran straight into an unseen tree.

Anyway back at the caves, Charlie was laying on his back trying to think of something to do. "I guess I'll just go take a nap….," he slowly got up and walked into his little cave, pretending to open and close a door as he walked through the entrance. He laid down on the cold wet ground and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash and a scream that sounded somewhat like a large constipated monkey. "Bloody teenagers," he screamed getting up to find the source of the noise, "Oh no! I'm becoming my dad!" After banging his head against the cave wall a number of times, he resumed his quest to figure out what happened. "Ah that's better, now I'll go see what that noise was," he said whipping the blood out of his eye.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chap, yes I know it stinks but maybe it will get better, maybe……..

A/N: (1) got it from a Weird Al song

I'm sooooooo happy just a few more minutes till lost!

I was reading a magazine, and it said Jack and Sawyer had a pre-crash connection, here is what I think………

I think Sawyer used to be a girl, and Jack did surgery on him and sawyer became a guy, so sawyer is falling in love with Kate and so she doesn't find out that he used to be a girl, he has to kill the only one who knows, Jack.

Forgive me, to all that are offended (particularly Sawyer fans)

I love sawyer too! So don't be mad I was just having fun!

Anyway

Please review!


	2. that ring is EVIL!

Hi guys, I just want to thank every one that reviewed! And thank you for correcting my spelling of 'Sayid', my apologies for spelling it wrong. Oh and last time I forgot to thank the creators of Bored of the Rings, for a little inspiration, and a good laugh. And without much further ado, here's chapter two!

Sayid: LC does not own Lost or Lord of the Rings, and she never will, thank goodness!

Lord of the Lost

Chapter 2

Charlie walked slowly into the direction he had heard the noise. If you could call it walking, he was stumbling over the smallest stones and twigs (remember he hit his head against the cave hard!).

"For some reason I fell very dizzy….," he said groggily.

He then tripped over an ant, and landed flat on his face. When the earth had stopped spinning beneath him he opened his eyes to see something very shiny in the grass. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a gold ring, he carefully brushed away the dirt and moss that clung to it as he stood up. Then he got and idea.

"Hey! Maybe I could give this to Claire and then she wouldn't leave me alone! Ever!" he exclaimed excitedly. Fantasies filled his head of him giving her the ring, and she would be so happy with him that she would go back with him to the caves. He laughed at the thought of Kate and Shannon's pouting faces as she left them for him.

"Yeah….," Charlie said dreamily, nodding his head.

Suddenly, without warning a large stick struck him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" he screamed, as he rubbed his wound. He turned around to see Locke.

"What are you doin' mate?" yelled Charlie, he was very angry because this interrupted his wonderful fantasy.

Lock bent down into Charlie's eyes, he was so close he could fell his breath on him. '_Good golly, this man needs a ticktack!" _thought Charlie.

"What's that you got there?" Locke questioned as he backed off.

"Well," Charlie began, wiping the spit out of his eye, "it's a ring, and I'm gonna give it to Claire!"

"NO!" screamed Locke, "You must not do that!"

"But… I was just," Charlie tried to explain.

"NO! Keep it secret, keep it safe!" he ordered, with his eye's almost popping out of their sockets. "Now stay right there, I'll be right back!" and with that he ran off, leaving poor Charlie alone again.

It wasn't long before Charlie was bored yet again. So as he was rolling around on the ground, he got an idea.

"Hey!" he shouted, "let's play tag!"

"Alright, let's," he answered himself.

So he began his game, for most people this would not be to hard, all you have to do is hit yourself. But not for our Charlie, he wanted some exercise! It was all very comical, he was running around slapping himself on the back, then changing directions and doing it all over again. He was having a lot of fun until he realized Locke was staring at him.

"What in Samuel Adams name are you doing?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…. I was just… then you know….. ummmm …… yeah…," he began confidently. Then, Charlie realized Locke had changed clothes. He was wearing long gray robes tied with a rope around the waist, a large pointy hat, and he was holding a large staff like stick.

"What's with the hat man," he questioned.

Locke stared at him for a good hour and a half before answering, "Never mind the pointy hat! We've got bigger boars to fry!"

"Like ……. What?" Charlie said.

"That ring you have there," Locke answered, "it's EVIL!"

Charlie looked at the ring, it didn't look evil, in fact it was kind of cute. And before he knew it he was cuddling it up against his beard, and saying, "CUUUTE! Who's a good ring? Who's a good ring! Awwwwww…."

Locke just stared at him as he 'cuddled' the ring.

"It has already taken a hold of you!" Locke screamed in despair, throwing his hands up. As he did this the skies darkened, lightning struck, and thunder sounded. Charlie ended his 'cuddle fest' and looked up in horror, as Locke seemed to loom above him much higher than before.

"NOW! Charlie listen to me!" he commanded, with his staff pointing at Charlie's nose.

Charlie then opened his mouth and let out the girliest scream any male species has ever uttered, flung his arms in the air, and began to run around in triangles.

"Silence!" Locke commanded in a very stern voice, "Stop this nonsense and listen to me!"

But Charlie did not stop, he began rolling around in the mud covering his eyes, and screaming his head off.

Locke looked at his crazed underling, and let out a sigh. "Fine," he said, as the skies cleared, the thunder and lightning stopped, and everything was right again.

Charlie sat up, and looked around. "Ah, that's much better," he said cheerfully standing up and brushing himself off. "So, what do you want Mr. Locke?"

"Well," Locke began, striating his hat, "That ring is evil, and it must be destroyed."

_'This all sounds very familiar….' _Charlie thought, '_oh well..'_

Well I hope you all liked that! Hopefully I'll figure out what's gonna happen next soon! Lol!

I posted this chapter a little sooner than I wanted; but I needed to get me mind off a manga I just read, Fushigi Yugi, because I think one of my (sniff) favorite characters is dead (burst out crying) and I don't have the next book, so I don't know if he is or not! (shakes head violently) NUUUUUUUUUUU! Nuriko you can't be dead! (Falls off wheely chair) ouch! (passes out).

Nuriko: EEK! Tama-baby please revive her while I finish up in her stead.

Lara Chubb: (drool)

Tamahome: Ewwwwwwwww……

Nuriko: ummm…. Please review and tune in next time to find out what Charlie has to do! Thank you and g'night! (bow).


	3. Hmmmm?

Hey! I finally updated! Yay! Sorry it took so long, the past couple of weeks have been kinda busy. I'll try to update more frequently now that I'm back to having no life. Well I won't keep you waiting so here it goes! (oh yeah and if you don't like this chapter as much please tell me so I can try to improve on later ones. Thank you.)

Take it away Steve! …. er….. I mean Scott!

Scott: LC does not own Lost or Lord of the Rings so doesn't sue her!

"And how is it evil?" Charlie asked putting the ring on a chain and then putting it around his neck.

"Well," Locke said with a twinkle in his eye, "Gather round and I'll tell you."

Locke then sat down on a large stump that seemed to come out of no where. Charlie sat down cross-legged in front of him like a kindergartner waiting to here a story from a sad clown about how they should have listened to their imaginary friends and become a lawyer.

Suddenly all sorts of forest creatures scampered (and flew) down from where they were to hear as well. Locke looked mysteriously at his crowd before telling his tale.

"Once upon a time," he began with his audience listening intently, " there was a happy couple, they were sooooooo happy that they decided to take over the world with a magic ring, but sadly the government found out and they were exiled to a strange island with nothing but themselves, the ring, and the occasional French woman that would stop by for tea. But one day the couple got eaten by a tropical polar bear, leaving behind the evil ring. The end."

Everyone of the listeners let out a long sigh as they wiped their noses on their neighbors shoulders (Charlie used a small rabbit to wipe his noes.) Charlie then put down the snot covered rabbit and raised his hand.

"Yes Charlie?" Locke responded.

"Umm…. Was that a true story?" he asked.

Locke looked lovingly at Charlie, and patted him on the head. "Why no young man," he replied shaking his head with a happy grin, "but it makes a good story, does it not?"

"Well I guess so," Charlie said, but apparently he was the only one who thought that, because all the animals threw their acorns at Locke while screaming "LIAR!" This lasted about five minutes until they got fed up and went back to their lil' holes in the trees where they would sit around with nothing to do until they would go mad and gnaw off their limbs or get eaten by a polar bear.

"Anyways…how is it evil then?" Charlie asked.

"Well I'm not rightly sure," Locke admitted, "but I do know that it is evil, and that those "others" need it to get even more power over us, and we don't want that!"

"Aye, 'tis true," Charlie said, "well, how do you destroy it then?"

"You must cast it into the fires of Mt. Idunnowhatokallit," as Locke said this the Earth shook, and Charlie peed his pants.

"DRAT!" screamed Charlie at the top of his lungs, he used so much oxygen that he almost passed out, but he caught him self and began to cry.

"Suck it up we need to destroy this ring!" Locke commanded slapping Charlie on the head.

"Yeah good luck with that," Charlie said walking away and tossing the ring to Locke.

Locke quickly batted it back with the speed of a free falling penny thrown from the Empire State building on a not so windy day in July, thrown from a crazed pianist with a slight over bite, and an afro. Anyway…… ahem…. Charlie ended up catching it in his hand but also managing to pee his pants yet again.

"Were did that come from?" Charlie questioned himself," I only had one glass of water today." But then he remembered the drinking contest he had with him self earlier (he won of course).

"Oh….yeah," he said shaking his head and laughing a bit, " that was fun." After he was done laughing about it he remembered what Locke had done, "What were you thinking! You could have killed me!"

"Well that was somewhat of a delayed reaction," Locke observed.

"Just answer the question," Charlie replied quite annoyed.

"I CAN'T TOUCH IT!" he screamed so loud that he almost hacked up a lung.

"Why?" Charlie questioned no noticing Lockes' current situation.

Finally Locke pulled himself together, and shoved his lung down his throat and regaining his composure.

"Because," he replied exhausted, "I cannot touch it for through me it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine."

"Alright, then I'll just find someone else to do it."

"NO! It must be you, for you have already touched the vile thing!" Locke stated.

Charlie thought about it for a moment scratching his scratchy beard. He decided that it was much better than sitting around, besides it couldn't be a life altering experience.

"Fine, I'll take the ring to Mt. Whatever," Charlie gave in.

"Mt. Idunnowhatokallit," Locke corrected, "and you can't go just yet, we first have to have council in the elven land of Riverdale."

"Whatever," Charlie sighed, "I'll just go get my stuff and…."

"Oh I've already got that," Locke said as he proceeded to pull out Charlie's bag an hand it to him with a large grin.

Charlie eyed the parcel suspiciously, it was his all right, but how did Locke get a hold of it? "And how may I ask did you come to find this?" he questioned, "I thought I had carefully thrown it in a bush."

"Well," Locke retorted, "I just happened to be in the bush you threw it in."

"I don't even want to know what you were doing in there," Charlie declared as his eye twitched once or twice.

"No… you don't," Locke said with a wink, which seemed to bother Charlie quite a bit.

"Okay…. " said Charlie erasing Lockes answers from his mind, "Let's get goin' to Riverdale!"

"No, no, no," said Locke as if he was talking to a child.

Charlie looked at him quizzically, what the heck was he talking about?

He just said that they needed to go to Riverdale! He then decided that the man _must_ be crazy, and this whole thing was just an outbreak of his crazy craziness. Charlie felt kind of sorry for him, he would have cried if he hadn't been so mad at him for making him pee his pants.

Charlie looked sympathetically at the poor old man, putting his arm around Locke and leading him towards camp.

"Come on, we need to go see Dr. Jack," when Locke tried to pull away Charlie looked at him with a sad smile, "It's gonna be alright, you'll be fine."

Locke looked strangely at his mistaken friend, he decided that this behavior must be some weird symptom of his withdraws.

"Let me go, you weirdo!" Locke yelled, as he pulled a matrix move that knocked Charlie to the muddy ground.

"Listen here, you!" he demanded pointing a finger at Charlie, "I must go to council, while you go to the Inn of the prancing French lady, where I'll catch up with you, _then_ we'll go to Riverdale! Okay!"

"Okay," replied Charlie meekly, he thought it would be best to do what he told him, fearing the wrath of the crazy man.

Locke as if out of nowhere pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "Here's a map to the 'Inn of the prancing French lady'," he said as he took off his hat and reached in. About 10 minutes later he found something and pulled it out, it was a small snow colored rabbit, it blinked a couple of times before letting out a cute little rabbit sneeze. "Stupid rabbit," Locke hissed, he then proceeded to send the rabbit sailing into a tree, as fast as a dime thrown from the Empire State building by a crazed violinist.

"Is it gonna be ok?" questioned Charlie, he thought the bunny was adorable and it would tear him apart inside if it had gotten hurt.

"Yeah, sure… whatever," came Locke's reassuring reply came as he pulled out of his hat a large church organ complete with an organist, who quickly ran away screaming his head off. Locke paid no attention. Finally he produced a small round shiny object. "And here's a compass to help you," he sighed, whipping the sweat from his brow and handing the compass to Charlie.

Charlie looked suspiciously at the compass, turning it around with his mud caked fingers, and watching the tiny arrows move around when he moved it. He liked the arrows, they were pointy, he liked pointy things.

"So, do you know how to use a compass?" Locke asked, placing his hat firmly back on his bare head.

"Of course I know how to use a compass, what moron doesn't! Ha! Do I know how to use a compass, he says! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Of course he didn't know how to use a compass, he never needed one, but he wasn't about to let Locke know that.

"Good, now I'll be off," Locke stated, as he let out an ear piercing whistle. A few birds fell down dead to the solid ground below, just from the sound of it. Suddenly a magnificent white boar burst through the bushes, and stopped right beside Locke, who hastily mounted it.

"Hey, do I get one?" Charlie asked excitedly, just knowing he would say yes. Who could say 'no' to someone as cute as he.

"No," came the reply, "you get to walk, it will be good for you." With that he galloped away on his giant pig.

"Stupid Locke," Charlie grumbled, kicking the dirt below him. He could tell this trip wouldn't be too fun.

Hey I hope you guy's liked it!

Here are the replies to the reviews of chap. 2.

__

Katiiey: Yes I believe that Locke and Gandalf are somehow related. Yes! Insane peeps will rule the world!

__

Angil10: I'm glad you think it's cool!

__

Leaviel: Locke is like Gandalf! And you guessed right Jack will be Aragorn and Kate will be Arwen! Heeeeeeeeey can I borrow your 'black rock' being Mt. Idunnowhatokallit AKA Mt. Doom?

__

Eachwednesdayigetlost: Love the name, I'm glad you think it's funny!

Locke: Whadda ya mean, creepy?

__

Yahiko: I'm glad you like me fic! Insomnia IS good. Hey and since your name is Yahiko, this must mean that you like…… RUROUNI KENSHIN! Right? In my opinion RK is the best anime eva! But that's just me…… yes Fushigi Yugi is good…..Bye!__

bookworm853: I'm sooooooooo glad you love it! I feel so happy! Thank you sooo much for your review, sorry it took me so long to update!

__

Kathleen Stanton: I'm glad you think it's funny! Yay!

Okay guys plz review!


	4. Three's Company

Hey I updated! Wow… anyways… I have an announcement to make! I've got good news and bad news, the good news is the Merry and Pippin figures type people are showing up in this chapter. The bad news is the Sam figure is not, or any chapter for that matter. It's not that I don't like Samwise, I love him (in fact I named my cat after him), It's just that I couldn't find any that would make a good Samwise. But he will be doing disclaimers and such, so he will be kind of in the story just not "in" the story, If you know what I mean. So now on to Chapter 4!

Sam: Thank you Miss LC, no offence but I'd rather not be in this story. It's a little too crazy for my taste. Not that your crazy, it's just –

LC: just do the disclaimer please….

Sam: Umm alright….lets see… oh yes… LC does not own Lord of the Rings or Lost and she never will mind you, so don't sue.

Finally Charlie decided it was no good just sitting around, so he sat off on his quest. He lifted his pack, and placed the straps around his shoulders. The weight of the pack was so intense when he put it on that he fell strait to the ground on his back. He stared bewildered at the sunny sky for a moment, this was the last straw, this day **could not** get any worse. So to let out his anger, he slapped his hands to his cheeks (the cheeks on his face) and let out the best impression of a "home alone" boy scream anyone has ever done. After that was over he felt better and tried to get up, but he soon found out that he couldn't.

Frustrated, he tried to get up again, but that was in vain as well. He tried to roll over, that didn't work, he tried to take his pack off, but the straps were on too tight. Finally after wasted hours of aimless struggling, he gave up, he'd figure this out later. The sky had grown dark and the stars popped out in the dark void called the sky. The stars looked so smug up there, shinning like they were the fairest in the world. It seemed to Charlie that they were mocking him, he _hated _it when people mocked him. He angrily raised his fist.

"Curse you," he said under his breath, then his fist fell limply to the ground as he fell asleep. Sounds of snoring filled the forest that night, knocking over small trees and causing small tremors on random parts of the island.

Charlie opened his eyes to the morning sky, it was still a little orange from the newly risen sun, yet that didn't stop him from almost blinding himself. He quickly shut his eyes it was way too bright for his fragile little eyes to handle, he didn't want to get up anyway, and even if he did he couldn't. Suddenly he heard footsteps nearing him, he decided it was a good idea just to play dead, so he let his mouth hang open and stuck his tongue out. Even if they didn't believe he was dead, the smell of his breath would surely drive what ever it was away. He hadn't brushed his teeth in a week, he and Hurley were having a "not brush your teeth contest" though he strongly believed that Hurley was still brushing his, but he didn't expose him so he wouldn't seem like a sore winner.

As he was thinking, and playing dead they had come up right beside him. Yes, "they" he was specially trained in telling how many people there were just by listening to their footsteps. From what he was hearing there had to be at least 15 of them. Then he heard them began to talk to each other.

"Hey, what's that?"

"It's that one guy, remember."

"Oh yeah, ya think he's dead?"

"I dunno"

"Let's poke 'em with a stick."

"Sure, how 'bout that one?"

" That will do nicely."

So they began to poke him with a large (and pointy) stick. Charlie decided to keep playing dead, they would give up sooner or later, then he would get back to figuring out how to get his pack off.

About three hours later the "poke fest" was still going strong. Charlie came to the conclusion that these people either had a strange fetish for poking dead people with sticks, or they were just plain stupid. Finally he had had enough, his eye's shot open and let out a scream that would wake the not so living. Once he stopped screaming, he looked up. What he saw was two men looming above him, with faces so frighten that it looked like they had seen a dead guy scream at them. "Wait!" said a voice in the back of

Charlie's head, "Were are the other thirteen?" Charlie thought a moment, he must have gotten the number fifteen confused with the number two, because there was no way he could have gotten his calculations wrong. Yes that was it.

When he looked back up at them he noticed that they looked very familiar, they also looked very much alike. He finally recognized them as Scott and Steve (or was it Steve and Scott?)!

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced when he was jabbed in the ribs with the stick.

"Are you dead?" the one that poked him asked.

"I most certainly am not!" snapped Charlie, "Now, Steve, would you please help me up."

A flash of anger seemed to pass across the man's face, as he replied Charlie's request.

"I'm not Steve, my name is SCOTT!" he said gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, I'm Steve," the man behind him stated meekly.

"Whatever, would one, or both of you, help me up?" said Charlie trying to sound polite.

Scott and Steve exchanged glances and nodded, then began to help him up. They quickly raised him off the ground, leaving his pack behind.

"Now then, what was making this pack so bloody heavy?" wondered Charlie out loud, "All I had was clothes in there."

Charlie knelt down beside his pack and proceeded to open it. As soon as the zipper got to the end of the zipper line thingy (you all know what I mean right?) two large bowling balls rolled out onto the ground.

"Hey Steve," said Scott, nudging his friend, " there's our bowling balls!"

"So that's were you put them," Steve said, as they retrieved their no longer _lost_ bowling balls from the ground.

"How much do those bloody things weigh!" Charlie questioned. They were holding them as if they weighed as much as a feather, yet _he_ couldn't hold them, it must be some trick.

Scott and Steve pondered their question for a moment, rubbing their bellies and patting their heads (how they did this while still holding on to the bowling balls is beyond me). Finally they let out an answer.

"About one ton each," they both replied.

"Oh suuure..," thought Charlie, "They must be lying."

So Charlie did what any other English ex junkie rock star would do, he snatched one of the bowling balls from them and tried to run away with it. Although, his plan didn't work out the way he wanted. It was so heavy that he dropped it, and it landed about two feet into the ground. Charlie watched in awe as Steve picked up the ball and brushed off all the dirt.

"HOW ARE YOU BLOODY HOLDIN' THAT THING?" asked Charlie, with his eyes popping out of his head.

Steve and Scott looked at each other with puzzled faces, then turned to Charlie.

"We don't know, " they both said, "we just can."

Then some thoughts shot into his brilliant mind, first he though that he better not ever tick these guys off. His second thought was the best thought in the history of thoughts that anyone had ever had.

"Hey how would you guys like to go on a lil' quest with me to destroy a ring?" he asked mischievously, as he rubbed his hands together. These guys would come in handy if any monsters or polar bears attacked.

"No, I don't like quests," stated Steve.

"Yeah, they sound too…questy," Scott agreed.

Charlie quickly tried to think of another way to rephrase this. He needed these guys to protect him!

"Well it's not a quest really," Charlie recovered, "it's more of an… an.. errand."

"Oh then I'll go," said Scott excitingly, "Wadda you say Steve?"

"Sure," Said Steve, shrugging his shoulders, "an errand sounds much nicer than a quest."

So hope you guy's liked it! And here is some news from our friend Samwise Gamgee!

Sam: Hullo! I'm Sam Gamgee with the news. First off Dominic Monaghan will be on Jay Leno May 24, which is today. And lastly the Season finale of LOST will be airing Wednesday May 25 (tomorrow). Don't' miss it! Now back to you LC.

LC: (cries) I can't live without LOST! Oh umm I'll just reply the reviews now! Ok! Ok!

__

Katiiey guess what my insane brain allowed me to update, of course if your reading this you know it updated… anyways sorry it took so long!

_Yahiko _I'm glad you enjoy it, and that your reading this late at night, because that always seems to make things funnier (well for me at least).

__

Leaviel thank you so much for the black rock idea, in my fic it will be a black rock and not a ship. And making up words is funerific! Yay!

__

Thelostgirlonthelostisland Love the name. And I'm so glad that you like it!

__

Weaselthrope Glad you love it! And as I said earlier that there will be a Merry and Pippin, but no Sam, I'm so sorry.

Sam: (hugs Weaselthrope)

__

Sohma Sumi So happy it makes you laugh! And sawyer will be…. Oh I don't know if I should tell you…. Hmmmm…. Oh ok! He will be Borimir! Yay! I hope I spelled that right….

Charlie: (Hugs Sohma Sumi)

__

Book Worm835 I'M SOOO HAPPY THAT YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY! Sorry your parents yelled at you, tell them I'm sorry. Bye!

__

Ingrid7 Glad you think it's very funny! Yay!

__

Maria Is it really the funniest thing you ever read? WOW! I feel so powerful now!

(tries to fly) (falls on ground) ouch… well maybe not _that_ powerful…. Ow….

Well Guys Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And If you don't mind when you review tell me who you think (if anybody) will die, I'm just curious. Well bye have a good day! And REVIEW! Plz… Thank you!


	5. OTHERS

Hey, guys I'm back again! I'd like to apologize about the last chapter, I know it wasn't as funny, but hopefully this one is! So here it goes!

Samwise: Lara does not own Lost, Lord of the Rings, or Johnny Depp, though she wishes she does, so don't sue.

Lord of the Lost chap 5

First Glimpse of the Others

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They had been walking for hours, their feet throbbed with pain every step, skip, or jump they made. Locke's map had better be right, thought Charlie. Luckily Steve knew how to use a compass so he was in the lead, which made Charlie a little Jealous, he never got to lead at anything, not choir, not band, not Ronald McDonald's kids fun night…

His list could go on and on, but he didn't want to think of that now, for now he was tired! And he wanted to propose resting before that 'Steve' did.

"Guys we need to take a break!" Charlie yelled, but when he looked up no one was there. He looked behind him to discover the two resting in the middle of the road about two feet away.

"Way ahead of you good buddy!" Said Steve happily.

"Hey guys, when did the road get here?" questioned Scott, but his question was drowned out by a shriek so loud it could destroy every champagne glass in Rhode Island. As soon as the horrible noise had ended billions of leaves blew around them.

Charlie looked to his left to see Pocahontas and John Smith run by while singing 'Colors of the Wind'. Charlie was about to scream at them to try to get an autograph but he was silences by all the leaves caught in his mouth.

Suddenly as soon as it came the crazed psychopathic leaves stopped and disappeared, but their dusty taste still lingered in everyone's mouths.

"Just like mom used to make," said Scott, with a discussed look on his face.

"Your mum made leaves?" questioned Charlie sarcastically.

"Yeah," replied Scott sadly," she was a lazy cook".

"Uh huh….," Charlie said. But he was followed by a sound that they feared, that horrid shriek again. "We've got trouble," Charlie declared. And there was a long silence.

Suddenly Steve cut the silence.

"We've got trouble folks," Steve began to sing as he flung his arms out, "Big, big trouble, right here in river city, that's trouble with a capital 'T' and that rhymes with 'P' and that stands for pool!"

Then, out of no were about 20 people dropped out of the sky and sang back up as well as dance around Steve as he continued singing.

Once the song and dance was over the extras chugged down some red bull (don't own it), sprouted wings, and flew away. Leaving Steve standing there smiling like a child who just escaped successfully from school using his ninja skills.

Charlie shot Scott a questioning look.

"He was in drama in high school," Scott replied.

"OH!" exclaimed Charlie relieved, "I was afraid he was crazy."

Another sudden shriek sent them all back into reality.

"We must hide!" ordered Charlie puffing out his chest.

" Where?" asked Steve, coming back to his regular self.

"Well….," Charlie sighed, he hadn't thought of that yet. But something soon caught his site, a two way mirror, just off the side of the road. "Over there!" he yelled excitingly pointing to the mirror.

So they all got behind the perfect hiding place. It was big enough for all three of them to hide behind and they could see who was on the other side without being seen themselves.

Suddenly the Shrieker approached. It was a large white polar bear with ferocious red blazing eyes and on top of the bear sat JOHNNY DEPP…… wait….. no I was wrong….. sorry, for on the bears back was actually A MAN IN A BLACK HOODIE! The hood came over his head in such a way that his face was not visible. And on the bear in big red letters was written 'OTHERS'.

"It's the others," gasped Scott as he covered his mouth in horror.

When all their attention was brought back to the other they found it spinning in demonic circles of doom, as the rider seemed to be sniffing the air.

Then and there the urge to use the magical ring took a hold on poor lil' Charlie, he had to get away from this madness. Maybe the ring would help, maybe it would take him to far off place where fairies were real and dinosaurs gave piggyback rides for free. Charlie pulled the chain from which he kept the sacred ring on from under his shirt, staring at it longingly.

Then the hoodied man and the bear both gave a shriek and rode away down the trail, and with them went Charlie' longing to put on the ring, so he put it back down his shirt and turned to his companions.

"How much further to the Inn Steve?" asked Charlie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's all I can write for now sorry it's so short, but I guess it's better than not updating. Right? Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can get more writing ideas. Also I'll have to skip on replies to sorry, but please review review review !

Samwise: PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz?

See yall next time!


	6. To the inn of the prancing french lady

Hey guys, I am soooo sorry! I been **so **lazy! Please forgive me. It's been a long time, but, one good thing that came out of my long absence, I got to finally read all the Harry Potter books yay! But I also broke my foot and that was bad…….. well anyway on with the fic!

"Well…" said Steve, taking out the map and examining it carefully, "It should be right through those trees down yonder."

Steve pointed in the direction of two small bushes.

"FINALLY!" screamed Charlie as he ran as fast as he could through the trees/bushes, only to find a large valley with a large tree in the middle, but there was no sign of a sign from the Inn of the Prancing French Lady.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Charlie screamed, slamming his fists into the soft ground and kicking his feet in the air. Once he finished, he got to his feet and brushed himself off, he backed up a few paces then ran full speed, screaming into the large tree in the middle of the valley.

The tree shook more than he expected, and he thought he heard some screaming from the sky. Though he thought nothing of it because he had just rammed his head into a tree, and the screaming might just be a symptom of some server head injury (he had had them many times before).

When he finally opened his eye's, he saw that he was lying on his back and looking straight up in to the large tree, but he also saw the largest tree house he had ever seen. Then, he noticed an angry middle aged woman staring down upon him, with fire in her eyes, and a frying pan in her hand.

"Oi! You must be the French woman!" Charlie called up to her, "I've been looking every where for yo—"

"STUPIDE!" the French woman screamed, throwing the frying pan at Charlie. He gracefully dodged the projectile and brought his arms up in surrender.

"I come in peace," Charlie said, he then decided that she probably didn't speak English at all, so he decided to speak her language, "El elefante elegante echa la enchilada!"

But this seemed to just enrage her more. "Crap," thought Charlie, "I must have said something wrong!"

"Please," begged Charlie, unable to come up with anymore French sentences," we need to meet someone here, can we come up?"

"We?" the French woman said confused.

"Oh goody," Charlie said delighted, "now could you throw down a ladder or something so we could come up."

"No, no, no….. Not _oui, _we, as in us, there is only one of you why do you say we?" explained the French female, as she threw a random tree squirrel at Charlie. Though it never reached him, for as soon as it left her hand it was grabbed in the talons of a large hawk, who squawked for joy to finally have something to eat.

This would have traumatized Charlie very much, but he did not notice for he was way to busy looking for Scott and Steve. He looked under, twigs, animals, and dixi cups.

Then he looked under a small pebble and as soon as he did the earth underneath it began to move, and Steve's head popped out of the ground. Charlie backed away in shock, as Steve and Scott proceeded to come out of the ground brushing themselves off.

"I told you that would be faster," Scott said to Steve.

"Fine, you win," sighed Steve as he handed some pixi stix to Scott.

"Yes!" yelled Scott as he began to devour them greedily.

"Thanks guys," Steve yelled down the hole.

Then three penguins emerged from it. "No problem," one of them said as the other two saluted and disappeared down the hole. "You didn't see anything…," said the remaining one waving his wings and disappearing down into the hole as well.

"Bye," Said Steve and Scott together, then they both turned to the very shocked English chap.

"Sooo…. Where's the Inn?" Questioned Steve.

Charlie pointed up into the tree, and said, "Can _we_ come up now."

The French woman rolled her eyes, then threw down a rope ladder, and they began their journey into the Inn of the Prancing French Lady.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, how did you guys like it? Yeah I know it's short, but I updated right?

Okay I'll answer the reviews now……

__

Katiiey Yes I wish It was Johnny on the polar bear, oh the things I could do with that…. (sigh) anyway………. Bye

__

Leaviel hope this one makes you happy too! WOOT!

__

Warriorelf214 Well it's been a while but I did keep writing.

__

Bookworm835 WHOA you wrote a harry potter fic? I'll try to read it sometime to day or this weekend… I've been hooked on HP ever since I read the first book, which was like a few months ago….. anyway. Yeah…. Bye

Jilene Marr I'd like to thank you because I saw your review this morning and then I'm like "I need to update, now!" so I did ……. Thank you a lot or this chap wouldn't have happened for another week or two. Bye

Samwise: THANK YOU

OOOOOOOOOOKay so next time Charlie and the gang go into the INN what wonders await them there? Tune in next time and don't forget to review!

Oh and I almost forgot incase any of you wanted to know, what Charlie said, el elefante elegante echa la enchilada, it was Spanish for the elegant elephant threw the enchilada, or at least I think in it ,unless my Spanish teacher last year lied to me……. Anyway that's all for now bye!


	7. The Inn

Ok guys long long time no see! Sorry it's been so long I'm a really lazy person, I need to stop being that way……. Really……. I deserve a flogging……well maybe not anyway I'm really very sorry

Samwise: That's almost exactly what you said last time if you follow me miss

LC: shut up….

Anyway on with the story…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie and his two other companions slowly climbed the rope ladder leading to the Inn, where hopefully Locke would be waiting for them. Once they arrived at the top of the tree inn the French woman asked them kindly to leave all their weapons there as she held her shotgun to Charlie's head.

Charlie pulled out his Bucky the Beaver teeth knife, made from real beaver teeth and coated with a pine fresh sent, and he proceeded to put them on a cubbyhole next to the entrance door.

Scott reached into his bag and pulled out a mace, a katana, a zambatou, ninja knifes, ninja stars, daggers, more knifes, ect. All together he used up 51 cubbyholes.

Steve on the other hand only pulled out of his bag a Sakabatou, also known as a reverse blade sword, and placed it in the cubbyhole next to Charlie's.

The French woman glared at them strangely for a moment and sniffed them for another moment.

"You can go in now," she said suspiciously as she lead them through the door into a large, wooden room with about 25.33333 chairs and tables and a bar in the front of the room.

"Wow!" Scott and Steve said simultaneously, as they rushed up to the bar like a dog runs up to a skinned cow, and called for the barkeep.

"Coming, coming!" the French woman called after them as she got behind the bar.

"You're the barkeep too?" questioned Steve as he sat down on the dusty stool.

"Well unless you haven't noticed there isn't a thriving community of possible employees walking about," she replied kindly.

"So you work this place all by yourself?" asked Scott.

"Mostly," she went, " the only one who helps me is my man servant Wyndall, but he's quiet lazy he is," she gestured to the skeleton in the corner with a beer glass in his hand and a spider making a web in the shape of Elvis where his eye used to be.

The three shudder at this, but then Charlie remembered why they were there.

"Tell me French woman," Charlie said, "where is Locke? We were to meet him here."

"Who?" She said with a look that would have curdled day old milk.

"Locke," Charlie repeated.

"Oh him, he is right back here follow me," said she as she lead them to the back of the bar where there was a rotting door.

"He's there," she said.

"What? Behind the door?" Said Steve.

"No, no, no, no, there," the French woman said pointing to a large lock on the door.

Scott stared at it like a small child stars at a clown ignited in flames at an accidental circus performance.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed, "Locke's been turned into a LOCK!"

Scott went on with his screaming for about an hour, for no one could stop him, and once he stopped his face was the color of the curtains in my house and then he fell over onto the floor unconscious.

"Well now that, that is over," Charlie sighed, "that's not Locke."

"Yes it is." She said calmly crossing her arms.

"No, it's not," said Steve

"Yes it-" but she was cut off before she could finish the easily predicted sentence.

"We're looking for Locke, L-O-C-K-E," Charlie spelled out for her.

"Oh you mean Lockey!" she said as her face lit up.

"No, no the e is silent," clarified Charlie.

"Well that's stupid," she said knitting her brows and crossing her arms again.

"Anyway, is he here?" Steve said as he stepped on top of the unconscious Scoot so he could seem tall and menacing, though this did not work on the French woman, who was still taller due to the fact that she had high tops on.

"No, I haven't seen him for about six months," she said stroking her chin, " but he did leave this letter for you I believe," said she as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"We haven't even been here six months," Charlie mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever," the French woman said as she shoved it into his hand.

Charlie and Steve both began to read it, this is what it said:

_Dear Charie,_

_This is Locke_. _Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you there, I had some unfinished business to do elsewhere. Please proceed to Riverdale._

_Good luck and good-bye!_

_I'll see you there when you arrive!_

_-J. Locke_

Charlie was about to say something mean about Locke to Steve when he felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned around and saw behind him was a tall hooded man.

Charlie and Steve both let out gasps of horror, as they quickly backed away from the hooded figure.

"Halt," he said pointing at the two, " I am to lead you on this quest to Riverdale!"

"Oh yeah! Says who?" Steve shouted at him.

"Read the back of the letter," the hooded man replied calmly.

Charlie quickly turned over to the back of the letter and read it.

_PS. The creepy hooded man behind you is to lead you to Riverdale._

Charlie and Steve both dumbfounded by Locke's foresight stated at the hooded man suspiciously.

"Just who are you?" Said Steve eyeing the man.

The man pulled off his hood to reveal a familiar face.

"Jack!" Charlie exclaimed hugging the doctor.

"Yeah, we got to go now if we want to make it to Riverdale by tomorrow," Jack said, using a crowbar to peel off the British man.

"Okay! Let us be off!" Charlie yelled, eager to proceed now that someone sensible had joined the quest.

But before they could go they had to get Scott up so with a little help from Jack's crowbar they calmly explained to him what had happened and that they now had to go.

So after they said their good-byes to the French woman and her deceased manservant, they picked up their weapons and followed Jack out into the jungle unknowing of the dangers about to befall them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what did yall think of that?

Hope you liked it I'll try to update sooner next time. Oh for you Rurouni Kenshin fans out there I hope you liked the part where they take out their weapons…

Anyway review review review! Oh and I have updated my deviant art account so if you want go to my profile page and get the link to it, you can see it!

Samwise: Ok now for reviews……

_Katiiey_: thank you. And sorry to tell you that the squirrel did not have a happy ending, he was eaten by the hawk and landed himself in squirrel hell, leaving behind a wife, seventeen children, and seven mistresses. So sorry. Anyway I luv your stories too!

_Leaviel_: Yay for sugar highs! Anyway I updated……… finally …….. and you should update too…..

_Pen Liddin_: sorry the update wasn't so soon….. but anywaz yeah I love randomness too! It's fun! Thank you.

_OrangeJuice _: thank you. Your awesome too!

_Sawyer's Sexy Btch_: great name….I love sawyer…… he'll be coming to the story in a chapter or two…… thank you for putting me on your favorites! Yay!

_Jilene Marr_: sorry about the French thing…. If I knew any French I would have put it down but I only know Spanish…… yay I updated….. thank you.

_Fawnery_: I hope you can finish it someday….. I hope _I _can finish it someday….. thank you..


	8. The Watch Tower of Peeping Tom

So…. My computer's being stupid and I can't update my DA account…. So I decided to update here on FF! Woot!

Samwise: wow… this is quite early miss, beggin' your pardon, but shouldn't you be waitin' another two months before you update…?

LC:……

Samwise: well…. I'll just do the disclaimer then shall I?

LC:…….

Samwise: ok, LC does not own Lotr or Lost…. Or anythin' else in this sad little fic of hers that she hardly ever updates…

LC:……….

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

So now that Jack had met up with them Charlie had been very happy. He had missed Jack. He had given Jack the map and the compass, so Jack was in the lead! But there had been a down side to this. Jack seemed to be on a power trip and had demanded all sorts of things, for instance, he now wanted to be called Captain Jack. And he would spit in Charlie's eye every time he for got the word Captain or if he abbreviated it as  
"Capt." How Jack had known that Charlie was abbreviating this is beyond any of us. Also he demanded that Steve sweep the path in front of him before he walked on it, so he wouldn't get his shoes dirty, but because the path was made of dirt, it was very difficult for poor Scott, I mean Steve… poor Steve… yes Steve.

They were doing a lot of walking, Jack had informed them that they were to walk until sundown. It was now noon, high noon to be exact. But all this walking had made poor Charlie bored again. He felt like talking to someone. So he began to talk with Scott, he asked him questions like why is the sky blue? Where do babies come from? And the question every one wants to know, will Kate end up with Jack? Or with Sawyer? But no matter how many questions Charlie asked him, Scott would not answer. Then Charlie became so frustrated that he slapped Scott in the back of the head with an anvil.

"What was that for!' demanded Scott after he woke up half an hour later, looking at the trail of blood behind him (A/N Scott had been walking the whole time he was unconscious).

"Well you weren't answering my questions!" defended Charlie as he crossed his arms and did one of his British 'huffy breaths'.

"What questions?"

" Well-," he stopped short. Charlie had just realized that the whole time he had been asking questions, he had been thinking them inside his head, rather than asking them out load to Scott. At the moment he now felt quite bad.

" Sorry mate," Charlie sympathized, and he gave Scott a pat on the head. Unfortunately, he patted him in the same place that he hit him with the anvil, so Scott passed out yet again from all the pain. But Scott kept walking none the less, not even lack of consciousness could stop him now! So Charlie took no notice of him and he hurried up to where Jack was.

"So Jack, I mean CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN JACK!" Charlie had caught himself just in time to save his eye from a great glob of Jack spit.

"Yes, Charlie," answered Jack, eyeing Charlie for almost forgetting the 'Captain' part of his name. He had always wanted to be a Captain and it looked like this was going to be his only chance, and he wanted to use it well.

"Anywhoo, Captain, I was just wondering," Charlie took a deep breath," are we there _yet_?"

Jack looked at Charlie for a long moment. Then he took a look at the map. Then he took a look ahead, then down, then back at Charlie.

"Yes," said the Captain.

Charlie looked down he could now see that they were all now on top of a large hill and the sun was setting behind them.

"What is this place?" asked Steve, tossing his broom to the side.

"It is the great watch tower of Peeping Tom," explained Jack,"he and his buddies used to sit up here and watch the town with binoculars. He met his wife that way. Alas, there is no town there now, it is deserted, but this will serve as a good place to watch out for the 'others'."

So they all began to unpack and with the help of Scott's lighter, they had a nice little fire going. After a filling dinner of cooked grass and water, they demanded that Captain Jack tell them a story. About an hour and 60 shots of vodka later, Jack was happily telling a touching story of a love between a snake and a salamander. She was a fair salamander and caught the hearts of many, be them cold blooded or warm. But one day the snake named Burten, caught a glimpse of here laying on a rock and he called out to her by her name, Lucyen. And from that moment on they were inseparable. But as it turns out the only way for Lucyen to be with Burten was for her to give up her legs. And that is just what she did, but unfortunately she died of blood loss a few hours after Burten had died by being trampled by a headless horseman.

"That's so sad," Charlie sobbed.

"Here give me a hug," said Scott, who was also crying like a middle aged woman getting over her first hot flash.

"Oh good Lord," said Steve rolling his eyes as he watch the two in a big embrace, soaking each other's shoulders in a salty liquid called 'tears'.

As Steve was about to throttle the two with a large pink polka dotted badger that he had found crawling around, the group heard a glass breaking scream.

"Get close to the fire, it's the Others," yelled Jack standing up alarmed,"here, take these!"

Jack reached in his bag and handed large sticks to everyone, but for himself he pulled out a nice handgun.

"And this is supposed to help us how?" asked Steve as he tossed his stick away, he preferred to fight someone with his badger, it would sound much better in a story. Charlie wished he had a badger.

"Well the sticks will help if they don't have any guns, you can just beat them to death," replied Jack not too reassuringly.

"The 'if' part doesn't make me feel too good," Charlie said getting closer to the fire.

Then they heard more screaming. They were getting closer. Scott then passed out and would have landed in the fire if it weren't for Jack who picked him up and, not being able to wake him up, hid him in some brush so the others wouldn't see him.

Charlie's blood was rushing, he was fighting the urge to put the ring on when he saw what he was fearing. Five of the Others stepped into the light all dressed in black with large banana's in their hands. Jack soon ran forward to engage in battle, but he overshot and tripped on a broom followed by a long tumble down the hill.

Charlie looked to his side, glad that Steve was still with him. But when he looked over he saw Steve unconscious on the ground and all the others were heading towards him. Charlie, without thinking quickly slipped on the ring. The feeling that he was now experiencing was strange but familiar. He felt like he just had a good fix of his heroin. The world around him was all swirly and filled with neon colors. But the others were still advancing to him, he tried to stand up and run away but he tripped on the stick Jack had given Steve, and he couldn't get back up.

By now what seemed to be the leader of the others was almost right on top of him holding aloft his bright, now hot pink banana.

"Give us the ring Charlie!" said the leader, Charlie thought he sounded like one of those women in their late thirties who had been smoking since they were conceived.

"No!" replied Charlie pulling the ring closer to him.

"Very well," said the other coldly as he plunged the banana into Charlie's left shoulder. A pain Charlie had never known surged through his body and he gave a loud shout. Then he looked behind the other he thought he could see a large orange stoat with a sombrero.

"Get up! Get up!" the stoat shouted using Jacks voice, as it seemed to be doing a Mexican had dance around the others, driving them away from Charlie. The Stoat began shooting at the others, and they ran down the hill screaming.

"Get up! Your invisible when you put that ring on, I need to be able to see you!" said the stoat once the others had all gone.

Charlie quickly took off the ring and put it back in his pocket. Everything went back to normal, except for the pain in his shoulder from the banana, which caused him to pass out.

His companions now all gathered around Charlie, even Scott who had just woken up and was pulling twigs out of his hair. Jack knelt close to Charlie examining his small wound.

" What happened? It doesn't look too bad," commented Steve.

"He was stabbed by a banana." Answered Jack.

" oh… wait… a BANANA?" exclaimed Scott pulling a surprisingly large twig out his ear.

"Yes a banana," repeated Jack, "the others have learned the deadly art of stabbing people with banana's, if this wound isn't taken care of soon he will become like them."

"Well you can fix it right," said Scott looking a bit worried.

"Yeah you're a doctor right?" Said Steve scratching his head.

"Yes I am a doctor,' said Jack proudly doing a Napoleon pose with one hand in his shirt. "But, I can do very little for him here, we must get him to Riverdale! And quickly!"

So once they had gotten all their stuff together and Jack had put some of what he called "special medicine" on Charlie's shoulder (This "special Medicine" was actually just dandelions) they put Charlie on a stretcher, Jack had forbidden him from walking, even when he had woken up. Now that everything had been made ready they set out rather quickly for Riverdale.

Charlie was enjoying his present situation, (even though the pain had not subsided) he liked to pretend that he was an important Egyptian king with his slaves carrying him about the town. He often demanded Scott to feed him grapes and fan him with palm leaves. But something happened that made the companions to become frightened and Charlie to choke on a grape. They heard someone ahead of them, walking towards them with great speed.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOO

Dun DUN DUUUUUN!

LC: well I hope you all enjoyed that!

Samwise: yes! In the next Chap. Someone from LOTR will make a surprise appearance! And no it's not me…..

LC: Well lets answer the reviews that I couldn't answer using the reply button!

review man: sorry I haven't been as funny… I hope this is a bit better…. But thanks for telling me!

Cyberdhampir: thank you for all your reviews! And you guessed it… I planed to have Hurley as Gimli from the beginning! Woot! Yay random!

LC: oooooookay so review !review! review! Woot! Yeah so im gonna bring in an LOTR character from the book, cause I felt sorry for him. I wonder if anyone can guess? Bye! And thanks for reading!


End file.
